


Diagnózis

by Tanin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanin/pseuds/Tanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Egy beteg agymenés enyhén ittas állapotban elkövetve (lásd: nem voltam teljesen józan, amikor írtam...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diagnózis

**Author's Note:**

> Ajándékficnek készült még 2010-ben az egyik fanfic kihíváson... asszem... A következő kulcsokat kellett beletenni: zongora, energiaital, béka, McGalagony, csipesz, Dr House, fogkrém, alga, támogató, bőrdzseki

A Roxfort egyik termében Minerva McGalagony professzor ücsörgött, és percenként tüsszentve törölte orrát a talárja egyik rejtett zsebében lévő zsebkendőbe. Csak ült, és révedt maga elé, miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy ugyan kit is változtasson békává legközelebb, hogy megszabaduljon a szörnyű tüsszögéstől. Ám bárhogy is okoskodott, semmi illetve senki sem jutott eszébe, akiért kár lenne, így úgy döntött, hogy más lehetősége nem lévén egy régi ismerősét, illetve Perselus Piton ismerősét kéri segítségül. Azt azonban ő is jól tudta, hogy nem lesz egyszerű dolga, hiszen Piton barátai legalább olyan borzalmas modorral rendelkeznek, mint kollégája. Végül sóhajtott egyet, kiment a teremből, és az iskolán végigtüsszögve kiment Roxmortsba, és elhoppanált jó messzire.

A hoppanálás végállomása Amerika volt, ahol Minerva, miután talált egy telefonkönyvet, meg nem találta azt a nevet, akit keresett. Egy knútból telefonérmét varázsolt, és hosszas próbálkozás után végre sikerült a megfelelő számot tárcsáznia.

Gregory House a lakásában ücsörgött a zongorája mellett, amit még mindig nem tudott, hogy honnan is szerzett. Egyik nap még a vadiúj elektromos gitárját nyúzta, másnap pedig már ez a régi darab ott virított a nappalijában. Ez mind nem jelenti azt, hogy Vicodingőzös fejjel valami ostobaságot csinált volna, mindössze kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon mit is jelent az egész. És ha már a zongora ott volt, akkor úgy döntött kis is próbálja… a szomszédok aligha nyavalyogtak volna miatta, ha meg igen, az már nem az ő gondja volt. Egy könnyed rock-számot játszott, amikor a dohányzóasztalon felejtett telefonja csörögni nem kezdett.

House szitkozódva kecmergett fel a kényelmesnek nemigen mondható zongoraszékről, és botja támogatásával az asztalhoz bicegett, majd felvette a telefont.

– Cuddy, mondtam, már, hogy hagyj nekem végre békét – szólt bele köszönés helyett. – Nem fekszem le veled, és kész!

A vonal túlsó végén McGalagony megrökönyödve nézte a kezében lévő kommunikációs eszközt.

– Elnézést – mondta végül, bár már akkor sejtette, hogy ez a beszélgetés semmi jóval nem kecsegtet. – Dr. House-hoz van szerencsém? – kérdezte végül.

Saját lakásában House meglepetten nézett.

– Hát, ha ezt szerencsének nevezhetjük… - szólt.

Minerva mély levegőt vett, hiszen már érezte, hogy ez a bizonyos Dr. House egy seggfej.

– Perselus Piton egyik ismerőse vagyok, Minerva McGalagaony…

– És ez ki a szart érdekel? – vágott közbe House.

– Gondolom senkit – válaszolt Minverva, fel sem véve a másik pofátlanságát.

– Akkor mit akar? – jött a kérdés.

– Egy kis segítséget… - válaszolt Minerva.

– Milyen természetű az orvosi vészhelyzet? – kérdezett vissza House, és alig bírta visszatartani a röhögést. Nincs olyan ember Amerikában, aki nem ismerné ezt a mondatot.

– Hát, orvosi vészhelyzet éppen nincs – mondta Minerva, akinek aztán gőze nem volt arról, hogy mit is kérdezett a férfi.

House kétkedve nézett a kagylóra, majd a konyhába ment egy energiaitalért, hiszen tudta jól, ezt nem lesz képes ép ésszel kibírni. Vagy legalábbis koffein nélkül biztos, hogy nem.

– Akkor meg mi a franc van, hogy fogmosás közben megzavar… Történetesen tiszta fogkrém a pofám! – mondta, és próbált úgy tenni, mintha tele lenne a szája.

– Nos, mint már mondtam Perselus Piton egy ismerőse vagyok, és van egy kis problémám…

– Ha kicsi, akkor mi a francért zaklat?

– Azért, mert más megoldásom nincsen! – jött az epés válasz, és Minerva már azon volt, hogy ott helyben lecsapja a kagylót, és inkább szenved tovább.

– Tényleg? Akkor máris kezd érdekelni a dolog!

Az átváltoztatás professzor újfent megrökönyödött, majd mély levegőt vett, és gondolta, ennél rosszabb már nem lehet.

– A panaszom az, hogy folyamatosan tüsszögök – mondta ki végül.

– Nahát, komolyan? – jött a szarkasztikus válasz. – Én speciel nem hallom, de maga tudja… - vonta meg a vállát House. – Szóval mit akar tőlem?

– Hogy segítsen nekem! – kiabálta Minerva, mire a környékén elhaladók inkább elkerülték mind őt, mind pedig a fülkét, amiben volt. – Szóval, az a bajom, hogy folyamatosan tüsszögök, viszket a szemem, és folyik az orrom!

– Ó, csak ennyi? – kérdezett vissza House. – Lenne egy kérdésem. Van macskája? Mert ez nagyon macskaallergiának tűnik nekem, persze fogalmam sincs, hiszen élőben még nem láttam…

– Nos, a diákjaimnak van – közölte McGalagony, akinek aztán nem igazán fűlött a foga ahhoz, hogy elárulja, hogy animágus… főleg nem egy mugli doktornak.

– Na, akkor máris megvan a megoldás!

– És mi az?

– Nos, drága hölgyem, magának macskaallergiája van!

– HOGY MICSODÁM? – visított a telefonba McGalagony.

– Mondom, macskaallergiája! – vágott viszza House. – A tünetek erre utalnak. Javaslom, hogy dobja ki az összes macskát a környékről, vagy ha ez nem lehetséges, akkor csíptessen egy csipeszt az orrára, és próbáljon meg nem lélegezni… és ajánlanám még, hogy napközben algát szopogasson. A benne rejlő tengeri ásványok némiképpen semlegesítik a macskaszőr által kibocsátott allergén anyagokat. – Erre House lecsapta a kagylót, felkapta a motoros bőrdzsekijét, és kibicegett a lakásából. Már alig várta, hogy elmesélje Perselusnak az iménti beszélgetést. Méghogy egy macska animágus macskaallergiás legyen… nos, ennél nagyobb vicc nemigen létezett a világon.

McGalagony még ott ált egy jó darabig, majd hosszan szitkozódott, hogy Perselus barátai legalább olyan semmirekellőek és bunkók, mint a bájitaltan tanár maga, és visszahoppanált Angliába, hogy elmenjen a Szent Mungóba egy értelmes diagnózisra…

 

**Vége**


End file.
